the mask shatters
by Dracaro
Summary: naruto's mask finnaly shatters after listening to both of his team mates at the bridge... what happens when he gives up for a short time?And whats this? Whats Ranma doing in the ninja world? and why is part of his hair yellow? NaruHina Oc/? possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

It was a bright day for most people in the leaf village but for a few it would change thier views on people. As the sunlight streamed into his tiny apartment Uzumaki Naruto cracked open a eye and looked up the window.

"Why do I even bother getting up these days?" With a sigh naruto gets out of bed and walks into his bathroom and looks into the mirror showing his whiskered face with slight bags under his eyes due to nightmares that he had since he was little.

"I don't like you." And the reflection in the mirror just repeated what he had said and small tears started to go down his face.

"Mabey I truly am worthless and a nobody."

Naruto slowly trudged out of his bathroom and went to his dresser to pull out a orange jumpsuit he hated but was the only thing he could get. After eating his ramen he puts his mask on having a extremely hard time today to push down the feelings he felt and just grin. As he walked over to were his team meets he tries to ignore all the glares he receives but can't help but gain a small crack in his mask.

As he reaches the bridge he sees both sakura and sasuke there already he lets out a fake joyful shout to them.

"Hey sakura-chan! and Sasuke-teme."

Neither respond and another large crack forms in the mask which naruto was desperately trying to keep in himself he looks at sakura and tries again.

"Hey sakura! lets go get some ramen since Kakashi-sensei won't be here for a long time."

Sakura just glared at naruto who was trying his best to just stand there and grin at her.

"Naruto just go away sasuke-kun, and I are talking and we don't need your stupid comments."

Sasuke just smirked at him before turning to look at the water below the bridge and another crack formed in the mask he was wearing. Taking a deep breath to gather himself which was extremely hard now due to all the cracks in the mask he looked at Sasuke before pointing at him.

"Sasuke! I challenge you to a match come on and fight me!"

All sasuke did was sneer and glance at naruto before replying.

"And why should I? your the dead-last of the rookies and a loser. you would be nothing compared to me."

Sakura nodding with each mean comment to naruto put in her own tirade.

"Yea sasuke-kun's right your dumb,and no one likes you I'm surprised you made it out of the academy so go away!"

Naruto's mask shattered then and there and the look on his face startled both of his team-mates. He then ran off back to his house after letting loose a few words.

"Your right.."

Both stood there for a moment before going back to what they were doing which for sasuke was brooding and sakura fawning over sasuke,but both were also a little perplexed at naruto's last behavior he showed and the look on his face before he ran off had they finally gone to far?

Naruto was on his roof staring at the hokage monument looking at the fourth with tears down his face.

"Every one was right I'm nothing a nobody why did I think for all these years I could be a hokage? Mabey its just time to end it for once and for all."

Dropping back into his room he takes a length of rope and starts with his decision.

Meanwhile back at the bridge.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed onto the bride one hand raised in apology "sorry I'm la..." he trailed off as he saw only sakura screaming 'liar' at him. "Where's naruto?" It wasn't like him not to be here, even if he was ill he was here.

Sasuke said nothing and just continued to stare at the water.

"Why does it matter its just naruto. We both just belittled him again and he ran off towards home."

Kakashi sighed at that statement, he wished that they would cut naruto a little slack and that naruto wouldn't keep irritating them.

"Well we need him so we can get missions we can't do those unless we have him."

Both genin just rolled their eyes before following him towards naruto's apartment.

Having carefully knotted the rope copying one of the knots that a villager had showed he would use on him in the past.

"I'm just useless mistake and If I die everyone will be jumping for joy and having parties. No more Kyuubi to 'threaten' them for just existing. Iruka will be sad for a while but even he will have to forget me and he also won't have to waste money buying me ramen anymore."

After looping and fastening one end on a hook that hung from the ceiling he gets on his chair beofer putting the rope around his neck.

"Well... this is it... goodbye." and with that he made to kick the chair from under his feet.

"This is the place." said kakashi as he stopped out side naruto's door. As he opened it the first thing they all saw was naruto kicking the chair form beneath himself and hanging himself. Kakashi eyes grew wide as he ran in and cut the rope causing naruto to fall to the floor gasping and crying with tears running down both whiskered cheeks.

"Why?! Why couldn't you just let me die?" narutos voice was hoarse and was broken with sobs.

Both genin were shocked that he had tried to kill himself.

Sakura had a few tears in her shocked and unable to comprehend why naruto would try something like this. To her he was the most upbeat person in the village did he hurt that much that he would try and kill himself?

Sasuke was just staring at a broken naruto unable to understand why he would do something like this. Did he suffer that much?but how could he?

Kakashi was staring down sadly at naruto deeply hurt that one of his students who he thought he knew didn't want to live.

"Just go away! leave me alone! I can't stand it anymore I can't! you can't comprehend how it feels to have everyone despise you! I just have to end it now I can't stand it any longer!"

Naruto grabbed the kunai from kakashi's hand and was aiming with it at his heart. Not even Kyuubi would be able to heal it in time if he aimed right.

Recovering from the shock, Kakashi quickly chopped naruto on his neck knocking him out.

"Both of you go home now." Kakashi said to both sasuke and sakura before picking up naruto and disappearing.

Both genin were still recovering from shock and slowly made their way out of the build each thinking the same thing.

'I was wrong...'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

It was another bright day in the village and Hinata was walking around looking for Naruto.'Were could Naruto-kun be at? He wasn't at the ramen stand and he wasn't at the training area. Were could he be?' Hinata then walked by the Sakura of team seven. She stopped and wondered if She could say were he was.

"Ano... S-sakura.. could y-you tell-l me-e w-were Naruto-kun is-s a-at?" Sakura stopped and looked up with tear streaks on her face. "Hinata... hes at the hospital he tried to kill himself."Hinata eyes widen and she dashed off while thinking. 'Naruto-kun why would try that?'

Racing into the hospital she stops at the front reception desk."Ano...c-can you t-tell me what r-room Naruto is in?" The nurse looks up and says. "I'm sorry but we don't have him on he..." "What room is Naruto in? I know hes here one of his team mates told me." The nurse scowled and looked straight at Hinata." Why would you want to see that Demo..."At this Hinata's eye activated on pure anger alone as she glared at the nurse. "You will tell what room he is in now!" Hinata nearly yelled scaring the nurse as she quickly told Hinata what room who dashed off again.

Upon reaching the room she quietly opens the door to see the third sitting there looking glumly at Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto that this old man let it go this far... I'll have to find a way to make it up to you." The third looked up at Hinata's worried face and he motioned for her to come over. "H-hokage-sama is he g-going to be a-alright?" The third let out a sigh as he lightly tapped his pipe. "I'm not sure Hinata from what I heard he was very emotional when it happened. I had been wondering when his mask of false happiness would break but this..." The third just sighed again while Hinata was staring at Naruto. "I always t-thought I could see a g-glimmer of sadness in his eyes.. m-maybe if I had b-been honest with my f-feelings for him he w-wouldn't have tried this."

The third just looked at Hinata before patting her head and getting up and leaving. "You can stay here as long as you like Hinata." and with that the third went through the door leaving Hinata to look at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun that I couldn't have reached out to you sooner but... its hard for me to approach you and say the three words I always wanted to say. I-I l-llove y-you." Hinata leans forward and kisses Naruto's forehead and gets up and leaves not seeing Kakashi outside the door hearing every word Hinata said.

Naruto woke up to the sight of a white ceiling and the feeling of being strapped to a bed only able to move his fingers, toes and his head. Naruto just gave out a hollow chuckle at that.

"So they think I might try to kill myself again? I don't see why it would matter... after all over half the village hates my guts why not give them what they wish for? I feel empty... no feelings what so ever are present... mabey I should try to fix the way I have been living."

The door to Naruto's room opened and Kakashi walked in and glanced at Naruto's emotionless face. Walking over to his bed he sits down next to it and stares at him for a moment.

"Naruto..."

"I'm sorry.."

Kakashi blinked at that statement and looked at Naruto for a moment after scratching his head.

"What do you mean your sorry Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment before replying.

"I lost control for that moment..." seeing Kakashi's face pale at those words Naruto continues. "No not the Kyuubi, but my emotions... I just couldn't grin and bear it anymore. Each day it became harder and harder to push my feelings down and just put the grin out for show. What happened on the bridge just overloaded what I could handle and I lost control of my emotions."

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gripped it lightly. "I know its hard Naruto, but you can't just give up like that." Naruto looks at Kakashi for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Sensei why do you wear your mask?"

Kakashi started to sputter for a moment before Naruto let out a soft chuckle causing Kakashi to smile. "I know you wear your mask to hide something... like I do."

Kakashi's smile faded and he looked at Naruto with a sad look before replying.

"You can't use yours to hide anymore Naruto." Naruto gave him a sad smile before looking at the window. "Yes I know... they won't believe it anymore... but mabey... its time I showed everyone the real me and not just hide my feelings anymore. It just became to much to bear hiding my feelings until they became to much. It was like hiding and trying to get attention at the same time. I didn't care how I felt."

Kakashi just patted Naruto again before getting up and walking to the door."Just to let you know Naruto you can leave tomorrow and don't be alarmed if you see the anbu following you and one other thing. Burn the yes one more thing Hinata was here also... she was very worried about you why don't you go see her soon?"

Naruto just nodded his head before looking out the window again."I can start again... a new start without hiding."

Naruto just smiled at that and not one his fake ones but a real one.

The next day Naruto left the hospitable and ran to his house and jumping in grabbed all the the orange suits and put them in a bag and also put his frog wallet in his pocket. After dumbing the orange clothes into a trashcan and left them there without a second thought.

Running down the road Naruto heads to a store to buy new clothes meanwhile ignoring the villagers who were still whispering about him and glaring at him but it didn't bother him anymore since he didn't care what they thought but what he thought of himself.

Upon reaching a store and seeing no one about except some anbu watching them Naruto uses a henge and transforms into a villager and waves at them before entering the store and going on a clothes shopping trip for his new wardrobe.

After reaching home with his two bags he squeezes past his narrow doorway and into his apartment putting both bags on his bed. After putting on his new clothes which was made up of. A pair of black jeans with a gray plain shirt with black fingerless gloves with spirals on the back black cloth for his headban and black ninja sandals a black sleeveless hoodie with a spiral on the back.

The second bag was textbooks and scrolls along with many other materials which he pulled bought with his savings. After putting them all away he opened a book and started to read intending on to improve himself and learning all the things he missed in the academy due to doing pranks instead of his work.

Glancing at his clock he was surprised that it was seven and that he had read for a long away his books he goes about on making his favorite ramen and as its warming he hears a knock on the door. Walking over he opens the door to see someone he wouldn't ever expect on his doorstep.

"Sasuke?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke just eyes Naruto a few seconds before answering. "Well to see you obviously."

Naruto snorts and rolls his eyes before staring at Sasuke in the eyes. "Go away Sasuke I'm not in the mood to banter with you today." Naruto spouts out before making to close the door in Sasuke's face who quickly puts his foot in to stop it causing Sasuke to flinch for but a second.

"I'm not going until I get some answers Naruto." Naruto just narrows his eyes and does another eye roll. "Answers Sasuke? Why would I owe you answers? Please tell me... I'm all ears to hear these reasons I owe you answers." Naruto says with a smirk as he sees the other stall clearly trying to think of a reason. "you just do ok?! Now dobe the way you have been before this happened... was it all fake?"

Naruto just stares at Sasuke before giving another eye roll. "Your the genius rookie of the year why don't you figure it out Sasuke? Or is it to hard for you?"

Sasuke just glares at Naruto before opening his mouth to speak before getting cut of by Naruto.

"Look Sasuke I am really not in the mood right now I still can't fathom why you even bother talking about me after all... I'm the dead last. Listen you have never really helped me before so why start now? Ain't I just another bump in the road in your quest to get stronger to kill your brother? Now unless you have something pressing to talk about... GO AWAY!" Naruto yells out the last part before slamming the door in Sasuke's face who just stands there in staring at the door before walking off.

Naruto just sighs as he hears Sasuke walk away and returns to the kitchen to get his ramen out of the microwave to eat it in silence in his apartment. After finishing his ramen Naruto goes to wash the bowl but hears a knock at the door. He opens it to see Iruka. Iruka looks at Naruto with worry in his eyes before kneeling down and offering his arms to Naruto who takes the offer and hugs his father figure. "Are you feeling alright Naruto?" Asks Iruka who had heard about his attempt to kill himself and was fraught with worry. Naruto just stands there and quietly whispers in his old sensei's ear. "I'm not completely sure Iruka-sensei... the one thing masking my pain shattered finally and with it part of who I am." Iruka just grips Naruto into a tighter hug after hearing that. "I'm sorry for not being there more Naruto but I have been so busy at the school."

Naruto just shakes his head at Iruka. "It wasn't your fault Iruka-sensei I know your busy at the academy and the old man in the tower is just as busy. It seems that day was the day I finally lost control of the pain in my heart... and tried to kill myself. The only ones I would have truely been sorry to for trying it would be you and the old man. I just feel empty now that I lost my control of it and lost the mask I had. For a village that prided on looking on everyone as family it sure knows how to reject and torture and hate others that live here. Wouldn't you think they have realized by now that If I truly was the fox I would have done something evil to them by now?"

Iruka just keeps him in the hug with tears silently going down his face at the words Naruto was saying and couldn't help but release the tears. "I'm still sorry Naruto... I still could been there more for you." Naruto just sighs and shakes his head again. "Listen Iruka-sensei don't worry about it anymore... what happened has happened the only thing left is to put it behind us and people will have to get used to the real me."

Iruka just pulls away from Naruto and stares at him for a moment before phrasing the question in his mind. "The real you Naruto? What do you mean?" Naruto just looks down at the floor and lets his shoulder slump. "Iruka-sensei I never truly acted the way I felt around people granted the pranks were fun for the moment and that while I do like ramen I never did

show my true feelings to anyone not even the old man tho he might of suspected I was never showing him how I felt after all he is the Hokage. As you can see I really don't like orange and that while again I like ramen but I am not obsessed with it like everyone thinks. And I do know how Hinata feels about me... but I just feel I can't return the feelings... I mean after she knows what inside of me she will hate me like everyone else."

Iruka just looks at the boy sadly upon seeing him think that revealing to someone like Hinata would cause them to hate himself. "Naruto do you know that she visited you in the hospital? I seen it she really does care about you and I think she would be able to see past the fact you hold the kyuubi and still hold her feelings. Not everyone is narrow minded Naruto. Now... while I did come to see you I also got a message from the Hokage to tell you to come see him at his office he seems to want to tell you something so why don't you go see him?" Naruto just gives Iruka a nod and smiles a bit. "Thanks Iruka-sensei you don't know how much your truly mean to me." and with that Naruto walks out to go see the Hokage.

* * *

At The Hokage Tower...

Sarutobi never did like the way the village treated Naruto and to find out that he had nearly killed himself out of self pain was hurtful to the old man. He had assumed that Naruto never showed his true feelings around him but to show that he was willing to commit suicide hurt the old man. But now there was another thing that had come up... a young man

come into his office today and looked quite for his age. there was a scar across one eye but he could see out of it and his hair was a light blue color the same with his eyes. He started off saying he had heard what Naruto had tried to do and then stated he knew what was inside him shocking the old man into falling off his chair. He then told the old man

his name was Kontan Minase the last member of the soul clan. This was news to the old man as he had thought they were all dead but apparently one was left and was asking for Naruto to be brought to the tower to talk to him.

* * *

Outside the tower

Naruto had just reached the tower and was wondering what the old man wanted to see him for and assumed it was the fact he had tried to kill himself. Walking straight to the Hokage's office he looks that secretary who was usually always kind to him as she pushed down a button to tell the Hokage that he was here. After that she told him that he could go in. Upon entering the office he looks at the Hokage before greeting him. "Hey old man what do you want me for today?If its about why I tried to kill my self then that should be able to be figured out easily.

If not then well I'm here."

Sarutobi just merely waved for him to come forward and sit down in the chair next to a young man with light blue hair "Well Naruto this young man here by the name of Kontan Minase wanted to talk to you something about it being important." The other youth nods his head and looks over at Naruto his eyes slightly softening at Naruto. "Well... as you know Hokage-sama I am the last of my clan... or at least I thought I was." This caught Sarutobi of guard as he looked at the young man. "What do you mean?" " Well to say its something like this... My mother was not a pure blooded Kontan clan member nor was her sister who's clan name was Uzumaki. Let just say after some research... I found that my mothers sister had been living here and had died during the kyuubi attack. If I remember correctly her name was Kushina."

Sarutobi was startled by this as he stared at the young man. "The reason why my mother and sister clans name were different was the my mom's sister married out of the clan as my grandmother had that the Uzumaki had nearly vanished after the foxes attack I wondered if anyone was left of my clan and started to read on some books. But with no luck I started to feel a little down after seeing my mother die I became the last of my clan. I came here to Konoha and heard something about a demon brat. When I asked who it was they said somone called Uzumaki Naruto. I was stunned the last name was the name of my mothers sister so that can only mean he was my cousin. I knew a few things about my aunt that she had a child that I had thought died during the attack as that was my mother was told. I was slowly working things out and now seeing those wisker marks on Naruto's face it confirms what I thought you hold. And I don't care your the only family I have left and family doesn't abandon family."

Naruto was stunned... here was a person he did not know he was related to had searched for him and did not care about what he held... he was speechless and put his head slightly having his hair hang over his eyes hiding the tears that were starting to show. "Your really my cousin? and you really don't care what I hold inside me?" Minase merely nodded at me and said a few words. "thats right I don't care... family is family no matter what and the fact I know how you feel to do what happened to me at my village. My clan was never really trusted and after having it all killed by one person and that one person killing off random villagers... lets just say I got up left it behind. If you don't mind Hokage-sama I would like to live in the leaf village and Naruto after all he is my last living relative alive."

Sarutobi was still processing what he had heard and therefor did not hear it the first time and had to asked a second time and a third time before he finally came to his senses. "Ah yes well I might as well give my consent to let you live here if Naruto is your last relative and it might do you both some good from what I heard... Naruto why don't you take Minase and show him around the village I have a few things I want to do you for regarding your apartment." Naruto raised a brow at this and just shrugged and stood up along with Minase and left the room. Once outside the tower Naruto looks at Minase for a second before motioning with his his head. "Theres a nice lake in this direction its usually calm and no ones around there during this time why don't we hang there for a bit and then I can show you the rest of the village."

Minase just nods his head and walks behind Naruto while looking around while following. After a few minutes of walking Naruto stops and turns around and looks Minase in the eye. "You do realize that being related to me here is probably gonna get you labeled as a outcast here... are you sure you want to live with me?" Minase just shrugs and looks back at Naruto. "Naruto I really don't care if they label me as a outcast I have dealt with it before so it won't matter to me." Naruto just shrugs and walks on and they soon arrive at the lake.

After a few minutes of watching the fish in it Minase turns to Naruto. "Naruto... I'm curious could you try putting some chakra in your eyes for me?" Naruto raises a brow at this but complies and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again show the blue eyes with streaks of grey and a light blue core. "Well... I thought you would have it...and I was right... you have the Kontan family bloodline the Soul Aura Eye."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Naruto was gazing at his cousin who was surrounded by a aura of colors and was blinking while taking in the new sight he had just gotten. "So your saying I have a bloodline?" Minase just nodded his head before frowning. "You do have our family blood line how ever... it seems you have another as well because your eyes are slightly different then a normal activated aura eye." Naruto just blinked at him."What do you mean slightly different?" Minase just sighed and activated his own eyes

"Normally while active the aura eye is a myriad of different colors. But your eyes have what seem to be a purple and yellow streak down the middle... as if you had two doujutsu combined. Well enough of that I should explain the bloodline I know about. Our bloodline which you have is called the Soul Aura Eyes. The eyes we have are different compared to the sharingan and the byakugan as they focus on improving the eye's sight. Ours lets us read people better. There are a few stages to the eye that can shown by how many colors the eye has. Mine is fully developed and has twenty different colors but lacks that purple and yellow streak that yours have which indicated a mixed doujutsu. Your eyes are in stage one and they are usually activated after a person is feeling extreme emotions like to one point to killing ones self."

At this Naruto put his head down and Minase just patted him on the back and he looked back up at his cousin's eyes which held understanding. "I should know I tried to kill myself as well so don't feel to bad about it. The other extreme emotion of pure joy or happiness can also trigger the eye. There is also one other way to trigger the eye and is less dangerous but takes much longer. One must focus chakra into the eyes and continuously keep it there as long as one can each day. This will slowly activate the eyes and one way you can notice this is that you can read people better and better as time goes by. Now the first stage of the eye has ten colors, the second stage has fifth-teen colors and last stage has twenty colors. The properties of the first stage is being able to see the aura the eyes of other people emit. The color that eye emit indicate what they feeling towards you but not anything else because it is just the aura of the eyes. There are several different colors and we will be covering them at another time as each one has a different feeling attachted to them."

At this naruto just nods his head and waits for him to continue"The second stage lets us see the aura of the entire person which will normally be comprised of several different colors but they are mostly mixed together and are hard to distinguish this lets us know what they are generally feeling at the moment but because its only the second stage we cannot see all the emotions they are feeling at that second stage also allows us to use genjutsu better and allow us detect them much easier don't ask why they just do."

Naruto at this point was scratching his head in thought. "So your saying our eyes have the abilities to read people to a greater extent then other shinobies?" Minase just nodded his head. "The only other clan that comes close to us in reading people with just eyes are the Hyuga clan and even they can't fully compare as they cannot see auras. Now the third stage allows us to fully see all the colors of a person aura of what they are feeling and past feelings to a extent. We can also if we concentrate feel that aura of a area. This different then feeling the aura of a person but we will get to that another are also some jutsus I would like to teach you as you are my last family member."

Naruto eyebrows rise just a little to show he was listening. "So there are family jutsu with the bloodline or are they separate?" Minase just gives a smile and pats Naruto on the head. "Both Naruto but the ones with the bloodline are for the stage three of the eye. You are halfway to stage two If not more by the amount of colors in your eyes. There are a few more things but I will not cover them right now it just a bit to much info for who knows who might be listening in."Minase throws a kunia at a tree and a eep is let out and hinata out of the branches.

"Hinata? what were you doing there?" Hinata turns red and starts to poke her fingers while looking at the ground. "w-well I came to s-see you Naruto-kun. I h-heard you got out of t-the hospital. I w-wanted to see how y-you were doing."

At those words Naruto remembers something Kakashi had said at the hospital '_Oh yes one more thing Hinata was here also... she was very worried about you why don't you go see her soon?'_ Naruto had always seen Hinata watching him from afar and how she always turned red when he was talking to her. Then when thinking of what Kakashi said and what he had thought he had heard when he was out cold in the hospital his mind came to a screeching hault. 'Hinata likes me... and I always liked her to...was it her that said those words in the hospital!?' Um Hinata... did you by chance come to the hospital while I out?" Hinata just nods while poking her fingers. "Did you by chance say anything?" with those few words Hinata lets out a eep and faints with wide eyes.

"So it was her saying those words at the hospital that I could barely make out. Walking over to Hinata Naruto shakes her gently until she starts to move and sits up. "Hinata... did you know that I liked you?" Hinata just turned red and shook her head no. "Well I do so would you like to go out with me?" Hinata nods her head happily. "I would love to Naruto-kun!" Naruto gives a small smile at that and helps her up. "You know you sound cute without the stutter. So I'll come over two days from now at six pm for the outing how does that sound?" Hinata just nods again and turns red. "That s-sounds fine naruto-kun. I'll s-see you t-two days from n-now at six." and with that Hinata runs off to her house with a slight skip to it. Turning to his cousin Naruto lets out a sigh and motions for him to follow. "Come and stay at my apartment tonight... you get the bed I have to much on my mind to think of things right now." Minase just shrugs and they walk off towards Naruto apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

It was night in Konoha and one person could not seem to be able to sleep and that was Naruto. He was having a glass of milk while sitting at his kitchen table thinking of ways to tell his secret to Hinata. He just hoped that she would still like him after telling her the secret and would not run away in fear or start calling him demon. Then there were the bloodlines he had one he partly knew about and one was still in the dark.

Naruto let out a sigh and finished off his milk and left the apartment to go for a walk. That when he noticed there was still a light on in the Hokage tower. "Well if anyone knows about the second bloodline it would be the old man. Lets see if he can tell me anything and mabey something about my parents." Naruto knocked on the door to the hokage's office and he heard a the third say come in. Opening the door revealed the third sitting behind stacks of paperwork. Looking up the aged man smiles before waving a seat to him.

"Hello Naruto I see that you are still up this dreary night what can I do for you?" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment channeling chakra to them before opening them to the third revealing his doujutsu. "Well old man I came to tell you I activated my bloodlines. and yes I mean more then one because it seems that I have two Doujutsu mixed. I was also wondering if you can tell me about my parents since my bloodlines couldn't of come from thin air right?"

The third just puffed on his pipe and sighed before standing up and turning to the portrait of the fourth. Pulling out two scrolls from the safe behind the picture he places them on the desk. "Before you open the scrolls Naruto have you talked the Kyuubi at all?" Naruto just shakes his head."Why do you ask and why would I want to talk to the furball responsible for ruining my life?"

The third scratches his chin for a moment before answering. "To tell you the truth Naruto something about the attack has always bugged me I have met Kyuubi before and she didn't see like the blood thirsty type at all." Naruto was just looking at the floor during this and didn't move but you could see that he listening. "In fact she and the fourth's wife and fourth himself were friends. Theres only one way to find out why the attacked happened at that is to talk to the kyuubi herself. I don't know if your ready yet but your father orders were to give you his scroll when your bloodline was activated so here you go Naruto."

Naruto reaches for the scroll the hokage put closest to him and looked at the seal on it. "A blood seal? only people who are good with seals use these. and only the with the same blood can open them. The only seal master I can recall in the village is the fourth but..." Naruto just shakes his head and bites his thumb on the sharp canine he has and smears it on the seal which breaks and the scroll unrolls to reveal to Naruto what seems a speedily written message.

_Hey there son this Is dad talkin to you! I told Sarutobi here to give you your scrolls once you activated your bloodlines yes I know you would have two since your mother had a doujutsu as I did. Now then if you didn't know who your old man is then your in for a old man is the Fourth Hokage!. Son to let you know I never wanted to have to seal the Kyuubi into you but there was no other choice. If I didn't the village would be destroyed and you would have been one thing that bugs me while I write this is that the Kyuubi never was blood thirsty or hostile I think someone else is behind this attack. While I asked for the village to see you as a hero I knew they wouldn't follow it so I Asked Saru here to give the family house once you got your bloodlines. At the house there are scrolls on my bloodline and your mothers which we both wrote. Keep in mind That I loved you and I feel bad about missing the chance to watching you grow up. Try not to let life put you down and live it to its fullest._

_Love Dad, _

_Namikaze Minato_

_ps: if you see a perverted old man that goes by Jiraya or as I call him Ero-Sensei give him a kick from me!_

Naruto was staring at the scroll trying not to cry when he felt a hand on his pack and looked up to see the third with a grim face and upon seeing it he burst into tears and clung on to the old man crying into his robes. The third just patted the back of surrogate grandson and waited for the tears to abate. "Naruto its never good to hold things in like this it tends to be self destructive. While your mother couldn't write a scroll she did leave you her things which are in the other scroll along with things from your father. And as per the request of your father I'm moving you to your family home while its not mansion it is rather comfortable to live in. But first open this other scroll in it is a rather useful item."

Naruto just nods his head and reaches for the other scroll and looks at the seal on it. Biting his thumb again he smears blood on the seal and opens it to reveal a tube with flower designs all over it and what seems to be a part that you pulled on. Pulling it reveals it to be a scroll made of silk like material with writing on it sectioned off into eight or so parts. "This is your mothers family heirloom its a scroll which has eight slots that you can seal things into. It does not need you to write anything just use chakra and you can seal and unseal a item. As you can see there are items already sealed into it."

After having Naruto put the scroll on the desk he puts a hand on one slot. Sarutobi then channels some chakra and the slot poofs to reveal a some keys. Doing it on another reveals a wallet. Handing Naruto both he speaks again.

"These are the keys for your house and this is your father wallet with all his money accessible with it. He had quite a sum left in the bank and its built up so it will last you the rest of your life no mater how much you spent your are one the richest people in the village now. And I put some of the money in the wallet so you have something to spend with right now. The other slots contain some scrolls with jutsus on them and chakra control techniques as I'm sure you could use them well. I don't know anything about your bloodlines but I'm sure they left scrolls at your new house on both."

Naruto just numbly nods before sitting back down in the chair. "Old man... can you come with me to my new house tomorrow? " Sarutobi just nods at Naruto who gets up and hugs the third and then leaves but just before he reaches the door he looks back at the old man. "Hey old man why don't you just use the shadow clone jutsu for the paper work? Since it is technically you your still doing it aren't you?" and the goes out leaving a cursing Sarutobi for not seeing it sooner.

Arriving home at his apartment Naruto sits on the couch and unrolls the ornate scroll and looks at it before putting a hand on a slot and channeling some chakra to reveal a scroll poofing out. Unrolling the scroll shows a list of jutsus the first one being the shunshin that jounin use to move around with a poof of smoke or swirl of leafs.

"I always did want to be able to use this jutsu. I know that sensei comes in at one time exactly each day and always with this is Saturday If I can learn it by Monday I can do what he does and poof in. Hmmm the next jutsu is the Gokakyu whats this below it?" right below the Gokakyu was a little message.

_make sure to check your elemental affinities first. just use the chakra paper that can determine your affinities so you can study the right jutsu. _

Looking at it for a moment Naruto scratches his head before remembering what he heard in his 2nd year of failing the graduation test.

_My dad runs a shinobi store and they have all things related to ninja use to clothing. Alright Thank you TenTen next to tell about them self is..._

"I remember her and about the store she talked about when she introduced herself I know were it is as well. So tomorrow after moving I can go over there and get the paper."  
Looking back up at the shunshin jutsu Naruto starts to work on well into the night until he fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning he wakes up to someone knocking on his door and gets up. Before opening the door he makes a shadow clone to go wake Minase up. Opening the door he sees his Sensei Kakashi along with his team mates. "Hello sensei do you need anything?"Kakashi just eye smiles and scratches his head before speaking. "Well Naruto we have to go see the third he said it was about you so we came here to get you."

Naruto just nods his head and his clone disperses making him freeze for a moment before comming to a realization."Dam those are really handy. Wait here a moment I'll be right back." He walks away and the Kakashi and the his other students stand there before they hear a large noise and then shouting. " Minase! Can't you watch were you put your clothes?!" they then hear another shout. "Sorry Naruto but I was tired last night." After a few minutes of waiting Naruto shows back at the door in fresh clothes along with Minase.

"This is my cousin Minase he arrived here yesterday. and yes Kakashi he really is we both have something in common." He told Kakashi before he could speak. Kakashi eye smiles before speaking. "Well then lets go see the third then." When they arrive at the office they the Third looks up from a desk devoid of paperwork which cause Kakashi to blink and to raise his headband before putting it down. "There no genjutsu there... the paper work is all gone!"

The third just chuckles and winks at Naruto before clearing his throat causing Kakashi to come out his daze. "Ah yes team seven and Minase. Today your going to move Naruto's things to his new house. I will be coming along as well since I know were the house is. You still have the keys right Naruto?" Giving a nod to the third he gets up and walks out of the office and they make the trip back to Naruto's house and enter it.

After a few minutes of packing due to how sparse the apartment was they follow the third to Naruto's new house. "Now no one knew this was his house so no one will yell at you for living here. But you need to break the seal on it first since its a blood seal Naruto." Arriving at the house they see a modest three story house with a garden and a what seemed to be a workshop for metalworking.

"Well at least dad wasn't vain. or I might have had to hire people." Naruto muttered to himself only Kakashi and the third hearing it. Kakashi was wide eyed at the place as he recalled it was his sensei's house and that he had his sensei's son on his team all along then another thing clicked in the jounin mind the third had said that the fourth's family had all died in the attack. "Hokage-sama can I talk to you in private for a moment?" The third nods and walks off with Kakashi leaving Naruto and the others waiting at the gate.

"Hokage-sama whats the meaning of this? you said all of sensei's family died!" The third just puffs on his pipe and lets out a sigh. "Kakashi it was for security reason for Naruto. Not that it mattered anyways it seems since the villagers attacked him in place of other nins." Kakashi eye was sharp and he seem to deflate for a moment before puffing up again. "Hokage-sama he was my sensei's son! How could you not let me know he was alive?"

The third just puffed on his pipe again and tapped it before speaking. "Kakashi it was necessary as most people would have made connections seeing as he was your sensei and you looked to him like a father... that and Naruto would look exactly like him if you take off the whisker marks. Don't worry about it for now lets just get Naruto settled in and I'm sure you can tell him you knew his father later." Kakashi just deflates and nods before walking back over to the group.

"If you would break the seal naruto? I would like to show you the house and tell you a few more things." Nodding Naruto looks at the seal and bites his thumb and smears blood on the handle breaking the seal and allowing the door to open to reveal a rather clean house with a few scrolls littered on a table in the living room which Naruto went over to and looked over and quickly bundled them up. "Sakura, Sasuke just leave the boxes beside the door I'll take care of them later. Thanks for carrying them for me."

Sakura eye gives a twitch and Sasuke just hns and the leave. "Now then this is a rather modest house for most people... the kitchen and dinning room and guest bathrooms on this floor. the next floor up has the library and a indoor dojo. the topmost floor is has the master bedroom with four other guest rooms or family rooms it depends on what you want them to be. The building you say behind this one was a metalworking facility I'm sure you can tinker around in there and make some things later. You would need to get lessons first so you don't hurt yourself. The scrolls they left for your bloodlines would most likely be in the library. Now good day Naruto I must get back to the office there are some missions that need to be assigned."

the third leaves the house and Kakashi is standing there looking at Naruto before looking around the house again with a sense of nostalgia. "Its been awhile since I have been here and it looks the same as ever." Looking over at Naruto who was watching him he gestures over to the couch were they both sit down.

"Well Naruto I just found something out like today and you could say I was a little steamed at the hokage about it. But I'm madder at myself for not realizing it sooner. Your my sensei's son. You look just like him to take off the whisker marks and you would be a exact replica of him. I'm sorry for not being there for you earlier but I didn't know you were alive I was told all of sensei's family was dead but here I see his son alive. seeing as you have your home now and seem to know who your dad is have you activated your bloodline?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and pushed Chakra to them and then opened them to reveal the multi colored eyes with the streak of purple in the center. "Hmm It looks like the doujutsus of both your parents combined into one so its technically one doujutsu now. So since your might have had multiple forms from both doujutsu it means this eye has even more because it powers of both are combined into one. Judging from your eye you have the first level of your fathers bloodline which gives a lightning affinity no mater if the doujutsu is activated or not which means you can use lightning jutsus with more ease or become able to use them if not from before. I cannont tell you everything about my sensei's eye doujutsu since he only explained the lower levels to me the rest you would have to see in the scroll he has left you. Now if you could put your channel your chakra into this we can see what affinities you have."

Naruto just takes the slip of paper looking at it for a moment before channeling his chakra into it. The paper split into three pieces one got soaked another crumpled and the last froze over. Kakashi blinked and scratched his head. "Well then you have three major elements and a sub element made from two major ones. You have lightning, water ,wind, and the sub element is ice which is made from combining water and wind but it doesn't show up on a card like that unless you already have ice chakra."

Naruto merely nodded at the thought of having four affinities and just slumped in his seat. Kakashi was watching Naruto letting him absorb all he had said before talking again. "Naruto" spoke Kakashi catching Naruto's attention "I would advise you not open your family scrolls until after the chunin exam by the time it is over you might have unlocked the later stages of your bloodline therefore making the scroll required to read. I would also think you make your own scroll on the bloodline since it is combined it is different and any descendants of yours will need to use a scroll that is on both at once due to the fact that they mixed there might be some changes on the lower levels that won't be on the scrolls you have. Now was there anything else you wanted to talk or show me?" Naruto nodded and stood up. "Yes there was as you know I have gotten some jutsu scrolls and one the ones I have been working on I think I have completed so could you turn around?"

Kakashi just blinked at Naruto before shrugging and turned around waiting for Naruto to say or do something. A poof of smokes he hears behind almost makes him to want to turn around but when he sees a poof of smoke in front of him with Naruto there after the smoke fades away makes clear to Kakashi what jutsu Naruto was working on. "The shunshin jutsu eh? It seems you have it down fine." Naruto nods before scratching the back of his neck.

"I have been thinking wouldn't it be possible to add a bit of variety? Like a plume of fire or condensed swirl of wind or swirl of water?" Kakashi blinks and scratches the top of his head"Well I would say the you would use element chakra instead and see what happens." Naruto inclines his head to the side for a moment before nodding and getting up. "Thanks Kakashi if you don't mind I'm going to bed now." Kakashi nods before also getting up. "Theres a team meeting tomorrow at the 10am." Naruto turns around and raises a eyebrow. "Is that 10 normal or 10 Kakashi time?" Kakashi eye just turns into a upside down U to show that hes smiling. "Now thats for me to know and you to find out ja!" And Kakashi poofs out leaving Naruto to himself who just shrugs and goes to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Naruto woke up around nine the next morning knowing full well that Kakashi was going to be late again. Seeing that his cousin wasn't up yet he decided to make breakfast for both of them. Going to the kitchen of the house he had gotten from his father he opens the newly stocked fridge and pulls the things he required. Five minutes later the smell of bacon and sausage was wafting through the house.

Minase woke up with a groan and moved his light blue hair to the side before getting up revealing that he went to bed only with pajama bottoms showing of his upper body which was well toned with only one slight scar on it which ran across the upper left on a button shirt and leaving it opened he makes his way downstairs to smell of a cooked breakfast.

Heading to the kitchen he sees Naruto laying out the plates and the food on the table. Naruto looking up smiles and greets his cousin. "Good morning Minase I made breakfast I hope you like bacon sausage and eggs with toast on the side." Minase just gives a soft smiles and sits down at the table and load his plate. "This will just fine Naruto it looks good." Naruto beams and gets some juice from the fridge and sets it along with two glasses on the table.

After getting his food both Naruto and Minase begin to eat while taking in the quiet of the morning. Or as quite a Ninja village could be during the day if one listened enough one could hear shouts about youth in the distance. After finishing his meal Minase let out a content sigh. "Its been quite a while since I had a home cooked meal as good as that. I must say you can cook pretty well."

Naruto blushed a little and he mumbled under his breath. "If I wanted to anything else but ramen that tasted good I had to learn to cook it." Minase frowned a bit at that but it only lasted for a second so Naruto didn't see it. "Well I'm going to go to the dojo of the house and do a light work out. Since this house was to both your mother and your father and I am related to your mother I should be able to get in with no problem."

Minase gets up and walks off towards the dojo not bothering to change into anything different. Naruto who had just was finishing eating glances at the clock to see it was 9:30. Knowing that Kakashi wouldn't show up until at least 12:00 he goes to the metal working room that was a little apart from the house. smearing a bit of his blood on the door he hears a click and opens it up to reveal a room with a furnace with anvil nearby and racks filled with weapons. Walking about the room he stares at all the things that his father had tinkered with as had his mother during their spare time.

Picking up a katana he makes a few experimental swipes with it and puts it back down. Barely any of the weapons he looked at had a flaw and most were plain as his father went for pratical and not for flair. He left the metal shop closing the door behind him and goes to the dojo to see Minase doing his light workout. He was currently doing 100 push ups with one hand behind his back.

Glancing at a clock in the room showed it be 11:15. He leaves after Minase starts on his next part of his workout which consisted of doing a flowing kata into another. Going to the pond out back he sits on the ground with a portable alarm clock set to 11:59 so he could poof to the bridge just as Kakashi did. Placing both his hands on the edge of the of the pond he lets his chakra seep in and tries to manipulate the water on a small scale like making it rise into the air and twirl about.

This was a chakra control exercise he was doing and it also allowed him to hone his ability with his water nature so he could use water jutsus easier. The goal was to try make the water twirl about in the air with but a thought while also being relaxed at the same time. Being his first time doing it he had to concentrate quite a bit and was soon hearing the alarm clock going off next to him.

Letting the water fall back into the pond he turns off the clock and makes the hand signs for the shushin and poofs into smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bridge

* * *

Sakura was fuming both Kakashi and Naruto were late! She was going to give them a good yelling after hitting Naruto over the head. Sasuke wasn't faring any better as one his eyes were currently twitching after having to deal with the fan girl without the dobe to distract her for two hours his patience was getting close to ending. Sakura was currently ranting while still trying to get on his good side.

"Those two are so late! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I don't know were Naruto gets off being late since your here Sasuke-kun he should be here to!" Sasuke closed his eye trying to imagine she didn't exist it was about to work but she grabbed his arm making his eye twitch worse. Suddenly there were two poofs of smoke and Sakura turned around to yell but stopped when she saw Naruto.

He was wearing his outfit from yesterday which didn't hide the build he gotten from the years of running away and working out. Also the fact he wasn't grinning like a idiot made her gap at him. It only lasted for a few seconds so after that she screamed out. "YOUR BOTH LATE!" Kakashi eye smiled and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi pulled out his book and flipped it open while telling one his many excuses. "Sorry that we're late but we met each other about three hours ago as we were walking here, and we came across a black cat so had to take another route which had a little old lady in need help of pushing her cart after doing that we found some fish drowning so we did CPR on it, and then came here as fast as we could."

Kakashi eye smiled at the end of while Sakura was gaping and Sasuke's eye was twitching again. He really should get that checked out having it twitching like that constantly couldn't be healthy. "Ok today we are going to work on a chakra control exercise. You guys are going to climb trees!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "But sensei we can already climb trees!" Sakura blurted out making Kakashi eye smile again.

Naruto for his part just kept silent having read this while studying in his spare time in the past couple of days. Kakashi merely looked at Sakura before puffing himself up. "Ah but we are going to climb trees without using hands!" Sasuke just snorted and mumbled under his breath. "As if anyone could just walk up a tree." Kakashi heard him and kept his smile on before making a hand sign with his empty hand and walking to a tree and putting one foot on it lifted his other one and continued on walking up it as if he was sticking to it. Sasuke's eye was twitched slightly but he said nothing.

"To learn this exercise one must focus the right amount of chakra to the soles of their feet and maintain it. To little and you slip off to much and you will blast off mark your progress with these kunai when you slip or fall off. We will be doing this for about three hours and then that's it for the day. This exercise can be quite draining. It also a good idea to get a running start it helps with at the start of this."

Sasuke took up a that had been thrown in front of his and made a dash for the tree flowing chakra to his feet while doing so. As soon as he reached the tree he started to run up it one step two steps three all the way up to nine before the bark cracked and he had to mark his spot. He heard Sakura speak out. "Hey this is pretty easy!" Looking up he was startled to see that she was sitting on a branch.

Kakashi was watching and thinking to himself. '_as expected she has excellent chakra control but small reserves making control over it perfect. Sasuke having more chakra then most gennin his age kept putting more and more chakra after each step. Naruto seems to be studying the tree I wonder how hes going to do. meanwhile I'm going to have Sakura work on her stamina_.'

"That's good Sakura but I want you to run up and down the tree to increase your stamina and your chakra reserves as this doubles as both a control and chakra building exercise." Nodding at that sullenly Sakura sets out to run up and down the tree. Naruto was examining his tree and slowly put his hands together into the ram seal and gathered chakra to the soles of his feet. lifting one leg he places it on the tree and raises the other and puts it on as well and starts slowly going up the tree to a total of 11 steps before marking his spot and falling off.

Leaning in Kakashi could hear Naruto mumbling to himself. "Not enough chakra output at the end making me lose my try this again." Clearing his mind and put his hands in the same seal he gather chakra again and starts going up the tree. Getting to 15 steps this time he starts again. '_ Its not easy finding the right amount of chakra for this I have so much that its hard to regulate. to much and I'll go blasting of the tree to little and I'll slip is going to take a long time_.'

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Sarutobi was sitting in his chair reading his book when the intercom on his desk beeped. "Hokage-sama a Kontan Minase is here to see you." Pressing the button on the intercom he replys. "Send him in Yuri I have a few things I must discuss with him." Putting his book away the doors opens and Minase walks in clad in jeans and a button up shirt unbutted with a black t-shirt underneath

"Hokage-sama seeing that me and Naruto are the last members of the Kontan clan I would like to establish it here." Sarutobi puffed on his pipe for a few a seconds before replying. "Very well but I need some info. First how old are you." "I am 19 years old Hokage-sama." Nodding at that he pulls out a few sheets of paper forms and hands them over to Minase. "I need you and Naruto to fill these forms out. Since you are the oldest you would technically be the clan head but seeing as you do not have jounin rank here in the village or any rank for that mater you are going to have to take a test to find out your ranking. Granted you can't just become a Jounin from a test only Chunnin at most even if you have Sannin rank skills."

Minase nodded his head and took the papers and looks them over."I see and that is understandable Hokage-sama...One thing Whats this clan restoration act I am reading about here?" Sarutobi coughed into his hands to hide a grin that was on this for a split second. "Basically that Minase is that when a clan is in danger of dieing out the members of that clan can have multiple wives. A harem to be precise you don't have to have one but you can have more then one wife."

Minase just stares blankly at Sarutobi and blinks. "Well then I need to fill out this paper work here and turn it into you and then take a test to find out my ranking in the village?" Saurtobi nods. "Yes that is correct. The test will take a while to get to as the Chunnin exams are coming up as well. In fact If you would be willing you can take this test with two other gennin for the rank chunnin."

Minase nods again at that and turns to leave. "I'll think about it Hokage-sama have a good day." Minase leaves the room and Sarutobi glances about before pulling out his book again and begins to read again giggling every now and then. " Oh stacy you naughty girl. She what? Oh my..." A perverted blush was spreading across the Hokages face as kept reading. '_Jiraiya you are a genius!_'


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This fic will now be Crossed over with Ranma Please Review flames not welcomed and will be ignored Constructive critisim welcomed. (ps The more reviews I get the more I update)

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Kakashi was reading his book while his team was training. Looking up at the sun he saw that it was about 4 o clock ( He can tell what time it is by the suns position.)

Snapping his book close he gets off the try was leaning on. "Alright team that's enough training for today... you can meet back here on Monday at 10...." Kakashi trailed off when a flash of light went off and what sounded like a hoarse yell rang out. "Why?" Then a body crashed into the ground near the team and created a crater. Walking up to it they could see a young man that seemed to look a small bit like Naruto lying down.

The alarming thing was that he was completely covered in cuts and clothing he wore was shredded and showed parts of his body which had scars. Getting really close to him they saw he had a few other things that were strange about him. For one he had Cat ears on the top of his head and had a tail. His hair was black with yellow streaks in it. Opening his eyes slight they could see he had the same color blue eyes Naruto had and they showed a deep sadness in them. Opening his mouth he speaks.

"Why... why did they betray me? After all the things I did for them." Seeing people around him he sighs and opens his mouth to answer a question that he was sure was on their minds. "My name is Ranma... or my adopted name is. My true name is Arashi... sorry about this." With that he passed out leaving everyone there blinking. Naruto spoke first. "Kakashi-sensei... I think we should get him to the hospital and get jiji." Kakashi nodded bent over and picked up the fallen boy and shushined to the hospital while Naruto used it to go to the Hokage. Sakura and Sasuke just look at each then start running towards the hospital.

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Sarutobi looked up as he felt Naruto's chakra heading towards him at a fast pace and saw him poof into the office with a serious look on his face. "Hokage-sama there's a injured person that just crashed at our training grounds hes been taken to the hospital I came here to inform you." Sarutobi stood up swiftly nodding at Naruto before both of them shushined to the hospital.

* * *

Konoha Hospital

* * *

Appearing in front of the hospital both Naruto and Sarutobi walk to see Kakashi waiting there. Seeing that both the Hokage and Naruto were they Kakashi starts lead the way to the at a door with Sakura and Sasuke outside of it he looks at the Hokage. "The young man is in this room... hes in terrible shape but seems to be healing at a quick rate. faster then normal people that's for sure." He opens the door and everyone goes in.

To most their surprise he is already awake and was looking at them as they walked in. "I take it you brought me here. Can you tell me were I am?" Saurtobi stepped up to the bed and looked down with a kind face. "Your in Konoha in the Land of Fire." The young man closes his eyes and sighs. "I thought as much when I landed. I'm in a different reality." This caught everyone's attention.

"Young man what do you mean by that?" He looks up with tired eyes and sighs again. "What it means is I'm from a different universe im not from this reality. You could say I'm a alternate of someone of this reality. And judging by looks the one with the whisker marks is my alternate." Naruto blinks and points at himself. the young man on the bed nods.

"Yes.. I look like you without my hair died and tamed and before I got these ears and tail. I just don't have whisker marks." Sarutobi raises a hand to his chin and scratches it thoughtfully for a moment. "Whats your name young man?" The young man on the bed blinks before he answers. "Well you could either call me my adopted name Ranma or my real Arashi." He snorts and almost giggles when he opens his mouth again. "My name also could have been Naruto but my real parents argued over which to call me my mother won." Arashi seems to get extremely depressed here."Could you tell us about your life?" He nods and lets out a long sigh.

"My parents died when I was 2 yrs old. I was in the orphanage for 3 yrs when I was adopted. The woman looked kind but she was partly insane. The man... I got a bad vibe from him which turned out to be true. My life a year after that Turned into complete and utter hell. Since they couldn't have a child themselves and my adopted father wanted me to be the heir to his school not to mention his retirement he took me on a 10 year training that time he has treated me to a number of tortures. Strapping me with meat and having wolfs chase me. Attaching me to a train with a rope. Dropping me off buildings to learn how to fall correctly. And then... there's the reason for the tail and ears the Neko-ken."

Ranma closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "It was one the most idiotic thing he had ever done. It left me mentally scarred. For a extremely long time I couldn't be around cats for I had a great fear of them... if I stayed around them to long I would snap... and meow." This caught everyone's attention. "I would basically turn into a cat in mind and anyone I didn't like I would attack. The only way for me to come out of it... well I had to find someone I liked or somewhere quiet and sleep it off. I don't remember what happens when I'm in Neko-ken."

Sarutobi just watched him while he was talking. "Young man... how did he teach you this Neko-ken?" Ranma grimaces at that. " He filled a pit with starving cats wrapped me in fish sausage and threw me in repeatedly until I snapped and lost my mind. It was a old kind woman that brought me back to my senses. Then there's the worse thing that he did is Jusenkyo or as they are called the Pools of Sorrow each one has a curse related to what drowned there all tragic stories. My adopted father fell into spring of drowned panda very tragic story of panda that drowned one thousand years ago I fell into."

Ranma closes his eyes and everyone gasps as he he changes into a red head girl still with cat ears and tail. "I fell into spring of drowned girl very tragic story of girl who drowned one thousand five hundred years ago... I was extremely mad as it was the dumbest thing he had ever done because I learned he couldn't even read or speak the language of the area. After that we followed the guide to the amazons who had lived near the springs for a very long time and pop goes and eats the prize for the tournament they are having and I end up fighting for and beating the other for which got me the kiss of death. After fleeing from there we went to Japan which my father had thing for joining the schools through marriage. The bad thing is that he setup so many other engagements that he put me in a very bad position."

Having changed back while talking about the amazons he looks up at the ceiling."The family pop had us living with was strange. There were three daughters and their father. The eldest daughter... she was like a angel so kind and thoughtful she could never do a bad thought flicking someone for a reprimand was to much she was always someone that was there to listen to me. The middle sister... she was cold hearted person but that was a mask that she had made. She is the supporter of the household she makes the money through many things few legal in my world. The youngest... she is a tomboy who broke me after I gave everything had for her. I.. I loved her at first sight she was kind to me when I showed up at her house in my other form but it hurt when she found out about my true form and called me a freak and a pervert. It was a series of her getting kidnapped and I rescuing her with rivals popping up wanting to kill me along with other thing to make my life crazy and hell."Ranma takes a deep breath and continues on.

"he final thing that made everything go down the tubes was Saffron... the demi-god of Phoenix mountain. After everything I had gone through I was loosing and Akane would have died when everything froze and blacked out. I came to my mind scape and met the spirit of Jusenkyo and the Neko-Ken. While I acted like a stupid jock on the outside it was just that... a act I was actually really smart and the spirits after watching everything decided to give me their blessings. The Neko-ken would merged with me negating my fear of cats and giving my cat like traits. The spirit of Jusenkyo knew I did not find girls or women weak so she removed it from being a curse to being able to transform between the forms. She also made me immune to any other Jusenkyo waters curses. They had renewed my strength and I came to back into the battle I managed to..." Ranma closes his eyes.

"To kill him and saved Akane. He came back after all he was a phoenix demi-god. Seeing I was changed I went to Colonge and she gave me a talisman that hid the extra home at Japan.... they sprung a surprise wedding... everything went to hell... the other Finances attacked... there were bombs... and weapons. All because the middle sister sold it out for money. I found that I had lost the talisman after everyone had left and Akane saw me... She called me a freak and broke the engagement again... and hit me with a mallet away. All my Rivals but Ryoga attacked me. Happosai the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes martial arts took pity on me he knew I would kill myself If I was left alone so he sent me away by using a ancient scroll. I was still brooding about what had happened when I was transported and saw you three and then after telling you my names I went out and woke up in here."

He chuckles for a moment and looks at them."I always did think Manga were alternate worlds and it seems I was right after all I'm now in one. Eh Sarutobi? Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and most of all... Naruto... don't believe me? Here this should change your mind" Ranma holds his hand in air and seemling pulls a paperback book from no were which was titled the first chapter of Naruto. He hands it over to the Hokage who takes it. "I don't believe it... this is exactly how I acted and said on this day you painted the monument Naruto...." A cought interupts him and he turns his attention to Ranma. "Don't think everything in that little book there is going to happen... Things have already changed... Naruto isn't wearing his normal orange jumpsuit. So history of that series in my world is different then what would happen here however I know one thing that probably has changed that is very serious... but I can't tell you know. Oh and Naruto... don't rely on others strengths use and devlop your own... you will have less promblems that way. Trust me it will help you in the long run I know what about you... and I don't care. One more thing before I was adopted my last name was Uzumaki but I can't prove that to you can I?"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"letters"

* * *

Konoha Hospital

* * *

Ranma was just looking at the looks he was getting. "No I'm not kidding about the name it was clan name before I was adopted by..." Ranma mood takes a dip here and shudders. "By those insane people. I know it still sounds strange that I'm from a different dimension but the blood DNA between me and Naruto should be similar if you wish you can do blood test." Sarutobi nods his head at this and looks Ranma in the eye.

"I take it your stuck here for the rest of your life Ranma? What would you do for a living here? One can tell that you are skilled yes. But in what would you say?" Ranma gives a small smile at that. "I would probably be best at Taijutsu old man ,but I do have a few stealth moves as well knowing Shiatsu or the art of presure points as I like to call it. and if you even think about calling him I will give into my pranking nature and get you back for it and I know you know who I'm talking about yosh?"

Sarutobi just nods not willing to risk it to see if Ranma was as bad as Naruto was at pranks. "Do you have any secret or sealed styles?" Ranma just nods and sighs, "The Yama-sen-ken and Umi-sen-ken both were made by my father and I know both." Ranma stated as he was looking at Sarutobi's pipe which he just noticed was missing." Fine quality... well used as well. Sorry for taking it but I was curious and that was also a demonstration of Umi-sen-ken I can take something with you hardly noticing it."

After taking his pipe back the hokage just rubbed his temples just thinking of the havoc that could cause if used for pranks. "Ranma I would like to take a sample of your blood for testing to see if you have a bloodline or genetic traits that you might have." Ranma just nods and Naruto just blinks remembering something. "Oh man I got to go I have to meet someone at six! See you later Old man!" Naruto ran out of the building and Kakashi just blinked along with his other two students and then the left leaving the Hokage with Ranma. Ranma sighed and stared at Sarutobi. "I know for a fact my blood will mostly match Naruto's with it being different a bit but it will mostly match his. and because of that I would like to request to live with him."

Sarutobi closes his eyes for a moment thinking about it and nods. "That would be fine Ranma but to let you know Naruto recently had a cousin come here and he activated his bloodline as well so its proof that they are related." Ranma just shrugs. "Like I said the fact that he wasn't wearing his jumpsuit show things have changed and it has changed even more now that I am here. Would it be possible that I could see Rock Lee? I might be able to teach him how to use ki since he is unable to use Chakra." The hokage puffed on a his pipe for a moment before speaking again." I'll have to think about it Ranma right now you need rest. I will have a doctor come in shortly to draw blood for the testing I'll be back tomorrow to have you released."

Ranma just nods at the old man and leans back futher in his bed while sighing. Reaching a hand up slightly a picture apears in his hand and he stares at it while tears went unoticed down the sides of his face. "Kasumi... I hope your okay I just know you will get no help with the house since I'm gone now. I just hope that nothing bad will happen to you." The picture Ranma was holding showed him and Kasumi standing side by side with smiles on their faces. She was the only one who knew that he wasn't stupid or slow as she had seen past his mask. She was dear to him and because of what Akane did he might of fallen in love with her but that was almost impossible now unless she was sent here as well. Ranma slowly closed his eyes after putting the picture away to see a doctor come in with a needle to take the blood required for the test. '_Please. be ok Kasumi_'

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the Hyuuga manor to pick up Hinata he had dressed in the best clothes he had and hoping it was good enough. He was also dreading telling her about Kyuubi being sealed into him. He had some confidence from the fact that his cousin Minase and Ranma who had just dropped in didn't care about it and saw him and not the fox. Seeing that he was nearing the Manor he broke off from his thoughts and took out the flowers he had and tried to keep a confident face while going to the manor of the most strict people he knows. '_I hope nothing goes bad_'

* * *

Hyuuga Manor

* * *

Many people at the Hyuuga manor right now were on edge. The reason being? Hinata was Skipping about looking one had ever seen her this cheerful and it was making them pinch themselfs to see if it was real. Many dumpped out drinks thinking something was in them making them see things others just watched and shrugged as they had seen wierder things. Most of the branch memebers were showing smiles as most of them thought kindly of the timid girl. She never once had used the seal on them and always helped them out. Hiashi Hinata's father was very perplexed he as he hadn't seen his daughter happy since his wife died. He had tried to follow the tactis his father used on him on Hinata but it made her shyer and if anything sadder so he gave up and just gave her to Kurenia to handle as he didn't know what to do anymore. Allowing himself a breif smile hidden away from her he gets her attention.

"Daughter... it is good to see you so cheerful... might I ask why this is?" Hinata just looked up and gave her dad a nervous smile. "W--ell To-ou-san I-I ha-ve a da-te w-ith Naru-to-kun." "Oh very well then." He then walked off before what his daughter said made it into his mind. She was going on a date with Naruto?! He turned around and Hinata was already gone having gone to the front gate after getting a message from a guard about someone there to pick her up. Letting out a sigh Hiashi goes to his study and looks at a picture of his late wife. "Kimiko...I'm sorry."

* * *

Authors note

A short chapter i know im sorry but Its hard for me to work on one story when another pops in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"letters"

* * *

Naruto was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself while he was standing at the gates with the two Hyuuga guards staring at him. Hearing the sound of someone approaching he looks up and sees Hinata walking towards him in a purple dress with butterfly's on it that seemed to shimmer as she walked. _'so beautiful...._' Feeling a little self conscious he did what Hinata often does and pokes his two fingers together with a red blush on his face.

Hinata was smiling as she was walking to the gate as she was on the way to her date with Naruto. Reaching the gate she sees Naruto look at her and then blush and poke his fingers together. He was dressed black pants with a navy blue dress shirt. As she reaches him he looks up again and holds out the bouquet of flowers he had gotten. Taking it from him and gives it a smell to find the aromas of the different flowers blended into a pleasant scent. Handing it to guard to be put in water she turns to Naruto. "Hel-lo Naru-to-kun sha-ll w-e go?" Naruto nods and takes her hand and escorts her off to the area he had setup for the date knowing he wouldn't be able to enter any fancy places.

* * *

At the Hokage tower Sarutobi Hizuren was watching from his crystal ball with a grandfatherly smile on his face with Minase who was also watching. "They make a good couple Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looks up and just chuckles. "None of that now Minase just call me Hizuren for now. He's taking her to the top of the Hokage monument for a moonlight dinner lets take a look at the setting." Moving his hands around the ball he focuses on the top of the monument and the scene shifts to a grassy on top the monument with a table setup with candles and a basket on the side."Not a bad setup Naruto I wonder what food your going to show." Minase comments as he studies the setup area.

* * *

In the hospital Ranma is lying on his bed his hair had gained a few flecks of yellow in it and was out of it pigtail and is flowing in many different directions. He was just staring at the ceiling and gave off a long sigh._ 'I'm going to need to talk to Sarutobi about what I'm going to do because... I'm not becoming a Ninja I already killed once I don't want to do it again maybe I could open a dojo and teach the civilians martial arts? The could be one thing but its not all I know to do I could paint I do often find it soothing. Or maybe wood carving Kasumi did enjoy that one I made her....'_ His mind going to Kasumi he could feel the tears roll down his cheeks knowing that it was a very low chance of him ever seeing her again. "I hope your safe Kasumi I just wish you were with me." Ranma sighed and felt himself drifting off to sleep while he thought of Kasumi.

* * *

In Ranma's world

* * *

Kasumi was in her room on her bed staring at the photo she had of her and Ranma smiling at the camera. She had tears going down face as she remembered what happened. She had seen his new looks and then saw what Akane did to him and it hurt her. Running with speed she did not know she had she ran in the direction she saw Ranma fly and soon came upon him being beat up by all his rivals but Ryoga who was trying in vain to protect him as he did not have the same speed or agility Ranma had. When Mousse hit Ryoga with water and turned into a piglet he was punted away and Ranma was left defenceless. She then heard a old voice call out a move and a strong wind blew through sending all the rivals into various walls and steel poles head first knocking them out.

Happosai stepped out looking sad and old while looking at Ranma He pulled out a scroll said a few words to Ranma before activating it and making him disappear. Happosai then put the scroll back and sighed and shook his head he then bounded off leaving Kasumi with the Knocked out rivals and her staring at the spot were Ranma had and beaten. She drew he knees to her face and put her face in her hands. '_ I hope your safe Kasumi I just wish you were with me_' Her head shot up as Ranma's voice just seemed come from no were "Ranma-kun..."

Wiping her eyes she gets up and gathers her belongings into a suitcase and goes to Ranma and Genma's room which was empty as her father and Genma had gone out drinking. Getting Ranma's items and pack she lifts it all with some difficulty and goes to Happosai's room were she knew the old man was. Upon reaching the room she was about to knock when the door was opened and Happosai was there expecting her. "Hello Kasumi... I know what your here for... and to let you know it was the only choice this old man had left. I knew Ranma's birth Parents and I was good friends with them. I had trained both of them its a shame they died in that accident."

Happosai lets out a long sigh. "Yes Ranma was adopted by Genma and Nodoka and since he wasn't there flesh and blood Genma had no qualms about training him the way he did. I... I was furious once I found out when I got out but for appearances sake I did what I to help Ranma grown while I was here and in sight of everyone. We did get a few private moments and I talked to him without doing anything just talk. I am terribly disappointed in this family except for you Kasumi as you were the only other one who treated him like a person and not a thing. You want to go to were he is yes? Just to let you know Kasumi... you can never return its a one way trip."

Kasumi just nods having figured as much. She was tired of being taken for granted and getting no help. She wanted to do something but she shackled to the house being a house wife. "Yes grandfather... this is what I want I can't take anymore of this." Happosai just closes his eyes and nods. "Very well Kasumi-chan grab the pack and your suitcase and I'll send you off. Oh and one more thing I want you to take this its a list of martial art moves that I know that I wanted to teach Ranma." He holds out a scroll which she takes. "Well Kasumi... have a good trip and try to heal Ranma's spirit its close to breaking." Taking out a old scroll he unrolls it and activates the runes on it and a bright flash of light and then Kasumi along with the pack and suitcase was gone. "This old man hopes that you two have a good life were ever you are now I need to Iron my Pretties and then go liberate more silky darlings!"With his normal laugh he gets out his iron and starts to iron a pair of woman's undergarments. (its Happosai what else did you expect?)

* * *

Back in Naruto's world

* * *

Hinata was thinking she was in a dream but she knew what happening now was real. They had reached the top and were now eating food Naruto had managed to have the Hokage buy for him so he could make a gourmet meal for them. But she couldn't help but feel Naruto was feeling scared of something. At the end of the meal he seals the table and the candles and puts out a sheet for him and Hinata. Naruto was dreading telling Hinata but knew he had to but first he wanted to make some small talk. "Its beautiful isn't Hinata?"

Hinata smiles and replies. "Y-yes i-t is N-aru..." A finger was placed on her lips. "Hinata... why do you stutter? can you please try to talk without it? You need to have more confidence in yourself." Hinata nodded shyly. "Yes it is Naruto-kun" She managed to say softly without stuttering and Naruto smiled. "Your voice sounds so much nicer without the stutter Hinata." Gulping Naruto opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question. "Hinata do you know what happened to the Kyuubi?"

Puzzled Hinata just looked at Naruto who was now showing dread to her eyes although he hid it well."The Yondaime defeated and killed it why?" Naruto let out a breath and sighed. "that's a lie... It was a force of nature it couldn't be killed. It was sealed away... and not into any object either it was to powerful for that it was sealed into a baby." Hinata was just staring at Naruto now. "Naruto-kun you don't mean.." Naruto interrupted her. "I was that baby Hinata... I'll understand if you hate me now."

Hinata was just staring at the young man next to her the many actions she had witnessed happen to him now made sense the glare the scorn the whispers behind his back. Hinata knew that if you sealed a kunai into a scroll the scroll didn't become the kunai just the same as sealing a demon in a person made the person a demon. She must of taken to long to say anything as she heard Naruto say something. "I knew.. you would hate me like the rest. I'll just go now." As he was about to go he felt something grab his arm and he looked back to see Hinata looking at him with tears in her lavender eyes. "Oh Naruto-kun I could never hate you. It just made me pause and everything I saw happen to you made sense now."

Naruto felt tears starting to come up from his eyes. "You don't hate me? you really don't hate me?" At her nod Naruto starts crying and suddenly hugs her while he was whispering thanks to her. Hinata was stunned at the way he was acting. She returned the hug lightly as she felt him stiffen a little at the arms encircling him but then relax as he remembered who he was with. After a few minutes he stopped and backed away from Hinata. "I'm sorry... but I thought you would hate me like the rest." Hinata just shook her head. "But Naruto-kun why would I hate you? I know that sealing something inside something does not make the item that had something sealed into it the sealed object." Naruto just sighs and looks at the ground. "Now if only the village thought the same way." Hinata just stares at him and takes his hand. "You will convince them someday." Naruto smiled and then turned to look at the village with Hinata.

After a few minutes a flash of light flares into being behind them and loud thump is hear along with clangs. Turning around they see a Tall woman in a modest dress that didn't show anything with a suitcase and a large pack on the ground dazed. She was also holding a large scroll.

Kasumi was blinking trying to straighten her sense of sight. She knew someone was there as she had the ability to sense auras having been taught by Ranma. Making a attempt to stand she finds that she ends up back on the ground. "Oh my..." Her legs were weak feeling as the trip had taken alot out of her. When her sight became clear she managed to make out to people standing up and watching her.

Naruto slowly approached Kasumi know that she wasn't from around her and that she had appeared just like His alternate did. "Um miss who are you?" Kasumi blinks again and gives a smile. "Oh my I am Kasumi Tendo. Who are you?" Naruto blinked when he heard the name and felt his mouth moving by itself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this Hinata Hyuuga." He had a thought and decided to ask a question. "Do you know anyone by the Name of Ranma?" Kasumi eyes widen and her smile became brighter. "Yes I do can you tell me were he is? I have his things and I wanted to see him." A poof of smoke came out of front of them and the Sandaime was there looking at Kasumi.

"I take it you are one of the three sisters that Ranma knows?" Kasumi blinks at how Sarutobi appeared but nodded. "Yes I'm Kasumi Tendo the oldest sister of the house." Sarutobi nods and and sees that she has a pack and suitcase with her. "So your staying here permanently as well I take it?" Kasumi nodded again. "Yes... I packed up my things and brought Ranma's items as well." Saurtobi walks up to her and then gathers the said items and then takes a hold of Kasumi." I will take you to were he is and then I'll drop these off at Naruto's house as that is were Ranma will be staying. Oh and Naruto and Hinata? enjoy yourselves but don't stay out to late now." Kasumi looks at the two and bows. "I'm sorry for interrupting you but it was nice meeting you." With another poof of smoke the Sandaime and Kasumi were gone.

Naruto turns back to Hinata. "Hinata... how about I walk you back it is getting a little late and I don't want to get you in trouble" Hinata smiled and took his hand they made there way back downt he path and back to the Hyuuga complex. After Dropping off Hinata Naruto goes to his clan house and to his room were he changes for bed. "Well.... that went better then I expected... I thought she would hate me..."Naruto climbs into bed and slowly drifts off to sleep thinking about the new woman who had appeared and Ranma.

* * *

It might not be what you wanted or expeceted but its a update... Please review and try not to flame as I will just ignore those


End file.
